Juntanto a los peleadores
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Cuando los peleadores no son capaces de revelar sus sentimientos, tendrán que recibir "Ayuda" de una persona, o mas bien, de dos. ShunXAlice, DanXRuno, AceXMira


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Hace algunos años, empecé a escribir una historia y la dejé inconclusa. No se por qué, pero le tengo cierto cariño, así que decidí reescribirla. Así que, aquí está.**

 **Si tienen curiosidad por saber cómo iba la historia original (que debo decir que era un asco), todavía está en mi perfil. Sin más interrupciones, los dejo con el cap.**

 **NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERO USTEDES YA SABEN ESO ;)**

* * *

Finales de marzo. El sol brillaba fuertemente en el cielo, el aire era escaso, pero suficientemente fuerte para mover las hojas de los árboles. Las gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar, creando una melodía al chocar contra el techo de un enorme dojo en las afueras de la ciudad. Dentro, un joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados miraba atentamente la pantalla de su celular, como si con la vista pudiera borrar el mensaje que aparecía. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había leído desde que lo recibió cinco días atrás. Y es que no era algo difícil de leer, tan solo dos cortas líneas: "Me mudo contigo a Tokio. Llego el viernes."

Ya era viernes, 3 de la tarde para ser exactos. No había necesidad de contestar el mensaje. Por más que le insistiera, ella llegaría. Un sinfín de ideas atravesaban la mente de escasos 18 años del joven. "¿Debo recogerla en algún lado? No, seguro me lo habría dicho. ¿Pero cómo va a llegar a la casa? Seguro se las ingeniará. ¿Debí cancelar la reunión de hoy? Probablemente, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse."

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta y en la entrada estaban cinco jóvenes de su misma edad; tres chicas y dos chicos.

\- ¡Llegó la comida! – gritó uno de los chicos mientras entraba rápidamente a la residencia, llevaba seis cajas de pizza en las manos y una bolsa llena de dulces y frituras colgando de su muñeca.

-Espero que no sean todas de lo mismo – dijo el pelinegro, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza las cajas a la vez que se movía para dejar entrar a los demás.

-Tranquilo Shun, me aseguré de traer tu horrible pizza de anchoas. – El chico rodó sus ojos rojizos mientras abría una de las cajas para mostrar su contenido –¡Vayamos a la sala a ver una película! Ace trajo una buena.

-Es sobre peleas entre samuráis y ninjas, la mejor rivalidad del mundo si me lo preguntas – El otro chico, con cabello extrañamente verdes y ojos grises, mostró un estuche de DVD como si se tratara del objeto más preciado del mundo.

-Ni hablar. Veremos esta. – Una de las chicas, con su largo cabello azul atado en dos coletas, se puso enfrente de Ace y mostró otro estuche de DVD – Es una comedia romántica sobre dos amigos que se aman en secreto.

-¡Runo! Esas películas son para chicas, ¿Por qué quieres ver eso? – se quejó el chico de ojos rojizos

-Tal vez porque soy una chica, ¿Acaso se te olvidó, Dan?

-Si te comportaras como una, no se me olvidaría

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

-Chicos, basta – una chica de corto cabello naranja y ojos celeste detuvo la discusión – vayamos a la sala y decidamos que ver, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien – dijeron los dos de mala gana, mientras caminaban hacia la sala junto con Ace y la chica de ojos celestes llamada Mira.

El dueño de la casa suspiró, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la chica que no siguió a sus amigos y caminó hacia la cocina. La joven, de largos cabellos naranjas y ojos color chocolate, lo siguió. Con la mente en otro lugar y prestando poca atención a la discusión que se oía, el joven sacó platos de un estante mientras su acompañante tomaba un par de refrescos del refrigerados y los servía en vasos multicolores de plástico.

-Shun, ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó la chica, dándole al mencionado una mirada de curiosidad y un toque de preocupación

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

-No dijiste nada sobre la película de Ace, y no le reclamaste a Dan por lo que le dijo a Runo. Normalmente hubieras actuado…diferente.

-Todo está bien Alice. No le di importancia a lo que dijo Dan, es todo.

-De acuerdo. Sabes que si algo te pasa puedes contármelo, ¿verdad? – colocó su mano sobre la del pelinegro y le regaló una sonrisa

-Lo sé, gracias

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el timbre sonó de nuevo.

\- ¡Shun! ¡Tú timbre está sonando! – gritaron desde el otro cuarto

\- ¡Gracias por decir lo obvio, Dan! Iré a abrir y regreso a llevar las cosas con los demás

\- Yo te acompaño

Con su compañera detrás, Shun abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una joven de cabello castaño teñido de morado en las puntas, ojos violetas y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba una mochila en la espalda y una maleta en cada mano.

-Por tu falta de respuesta a mi mensaje imaginé que no irías por mí al aeropuerto, suerte que conozco la dirección de memoria. – Se descolgó la mochila y la arrojó al pecho del pelinegro – Por cierto, me debes lo del taxi.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del joven mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro y tomaba una de las maletas.

-Vamos, te llevo a tu cuarto

-A mí también me da gusto verte – dijo con ironía - ¿No nos vas a presentar? – señaló con la mirada a Alice, quien miraba con asombro la familiaridad que mostraban los dos. Shun suspiró, de nuevo

-Ella es Alice Gehabich, es mi novia. Alice, ella es Anzu. Es…es mi hermana

\- ¿¡Tu qué!? – dijeron las dos al unísono

\- ¿Novia? Vaya, nunca me imaginé que fueras a tener una. Gusto en conocerte, soy la hermana menor de Shun.

-El gusto es mío – Las dos estrecharon sus manos mientras Alice le dirigía una mirada molesta a su novio

[-]

-No es posible que te hayas comido media pizza antes de poner la película

-No te enojes Runo, tenía mucha hambre

\- ¡Tu siempre tienes hambre, Dan! ¿No podías esperar unos minutos a que Alice y Shun trajeran platos y refrescos?

-No, tardan mucho – El castaño guardó silencio al ver que llegaban los mencionados al cuarto – Oye Shun, ¿ya podemos poner la…? – su atención se cambió a la recién llegada – ¿Quién es ella?

\- ¡Tienes visitas! De haberlo sabido, hubiera llegado mañana. Culpa tuya – Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones del cuarto. Los demás la veían con curiosidad. – Supongo que ustedes son amigos de Shun. Mucho gusto, yo soy su hermana, me llamo Anzu. – Las cuatro miradas se movieron de la chica a su amigo.

\- ¿Quieres explicarnos? – la chica de ojos celestes rompió el silencio

-Creo que debo hacerlo, ¿no? – todos asintieron – Muy bien. – Tomó asiento junto a su hermana y comenzó su relato. – Mis padres jamás se casaron. Él tenía otra pareja, una mujer con la que se había casado por exigencias de su padre. Después de un par de años de matrimonio, empezaron a tener problemas. Al parecer, por más que trataban no podían tener hijos. Él empezó a buscar…otras opciones, fue cuando conoció a mi mamá. Se conocieron en un café que mi mamá puso con una amiga, tenían poco de haber comenzado y como no tenían presupuesto para contratar personal, ellas eran las meseras. Un día ella lo atendió y después de darle la cuenta la invitó a salir. Mi mamá siempre dijo que fue "amor a primera vista". – Rio con amargura, hizo una pausa para ver a sus oyentes, quienes estaban atentos a su historia y continuó

-Empezaron a salir después de eso, claro que él nunca mencionó que era casado. Poco tiempo después…se enteraron que mi madre estaba embarazada. Mi papá tuvo que contar la verdad y prometió que se iba a divorciar para estar con nosotros. Nunca lo cumplió. Pasó cerca de cinco años visitándonos esporádicamente, tratando de que nadie dentro de su círculo social se enterara de nuestra existencia y poniendo excusas a su esposa. – Paseó su mirada entre sus amigos al decir lo siguiente. – La versión que ustedes conocen, es que cuando mi madre enfermó, mi abuelo se mudó con nosotros, mi padre se fue y nunca lo volví a ver. Eso… - cambió su mirada a su hermana – eso no es del todo cierto. Meses después de que naciera, empezaron a tener problemas. Mi padre se enteró que su esposa estaba embarazada, y nos hubiera dejado de no ser porque mi mamá también lo estaba. Dos semanas después de mi cumpleaños, nació Anzu. Cuando tenía 5 años, mi madre enfermó. Mi papá decidió que no podía seguir con ella y que no era capaz de cuidar a dos niños en su condición. Decidió que mi hermana debía vivir con él, su otra esposa y su otra hija y yo me quedaría con mi mamá. Nunca entendí por qué no me llevó también, pero no me importa.

Un silencio incómodo cubrió la sala, hasta que el chico de ojos grises lo rompió

\- ¿Se volvieron a ver desde entonces?

-Sí, una vez al año – Ahora fue Anzu la que habló. – Tenía 4 años cuando dejé de vivir con mi mamá. Me mudé junto con mi papá y su familia a Nueva York. Veníamos a Tokio en verano y nos quedábamos una semana. Él me traía a ver a mi mamá y mi hermano, a veces nos acompañaba mi hermana. Así fue hasta que cumplí 13, cuando mi mamá…murió. Después de eso, no volví a Japón hasta hoy.

\- ¿Se vieron por última vez hace cuatro años? – Preguntó Mira, ambos asintieron - ¿Y no mostraste ninguna emoción al verla? – Señaló a Shun. Ambos negaron con la cabeza. – Eres más extraño de lo que creí.

El señalado sonrió de lado. La chica de ojos chocolate se paró de donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia el patio trasero de la casa sin decir nada.

-Rayos. – Shun se paró y fue tras ella.

-Entonces…vivías en Nueva York – preguntó Runo, la castaña asintió. – Genial. No nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Runo, ella es Mira, él es Ace y el que no puede dejar de comer es Dan. – Señaló a cada uno de sus acompañantes mientras los nombraba, Dan estaba comiendo la última rebanada de una de las pizzas.

-¡Tengo hambre! No puedes regañarme por eso – El castaño terminó de comer lo que estaba en su boca y se dirigió a la castaña. – No te pareces a Shun

-Ya lo sé – Soltó una pequeña risa – Él se parece a mi mamá y yo me parezco a mi papá, lo único que teníamos en común era el cabello negro. A los 12 decidí teñírmelo, debieron ver su cara cuando me vio. ¿Puedo tomar un poco de su pizza?

[-]

\- ¡Alice! – La chica volteó a quien le estaba llamando – Escucha, sé que estás enojada, pero…

\- ¿Enojada? – lo interrumpió – Estoy más que enojada, estoy…estoy decepcionada. Creí que confiabas en mí, creí que me habías contado todo acerca de ti como yo te lo conté todo acerca de mí. Durante estos tres años de conocernos, ¿jamás se te pasó por la mente contarme que tenías una hermana? ¿Tenía que llegar a tu casa para que la mencionaras?

-No le di importancia. Hablo con ella por teléfono una vez al año en Navidad, la última vez que la vi era una niña, prácticamente no sé nada de ella. No creí que la fuera a ver otra vez, así que no creí importante hablarles de ella.

\- ¡Es tu hermana! Puedo entender por qué no le dijiste a los demás, ¿pero por qué no me lo dijiste a mí?

-Yo…no lo sé – Soltó un suspiro, se acercó a Alice y le tomo las manos. – Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Te prometo que no te volveré a ocultar nada, y te aseguro que no hay otra cosa sobre mí que no sepas.

-Te creo – Alice soltó las manos de su novio – Escucha, lo mejor es que me vaya a mi casa por hoy. Creo que tu hermana y tu tienen que ponerse al corriente.

Shun sabía que no tenía caso tratar de convencerla para que se quedara. Si él estuviera en su lugar, también querría estar solo.

\- ¿Te veo mañana?

-Seguro – la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

El pelinegro se sentó en el pasto, de espaldas a la puerta. Sabía que ocultar una parte de su vida y la existencia de la mitad de su familia estaba mal, pero aun así lo hizo. Y aunque Alice era una chica comprensiva y con el corazón más noble que jamás haya conocido, sabía que no iba a ser fácil que lo perdonara. Una voz detrás de él interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Esta vez sí que metiste la pata

\- ¿No crees que ya me di cuenta de eso?

-Toma, tu hermana me dijo que te trajera – Ace se sentó al lado de él y le dio un plato con pizza - ¿Qué vas a hacer para arreglarlo?

-No tengo idea – se pasó una mano por el cabello a modo de frustración. - ¿No deberías encargarte mejor de tus problemas con Mira?

-Mira y yo no tenemos problemas, ni siquiera somos pareja.

-Ese, mi querido amigo, es el problema.

-Es tu opinión – palmó la espalda de Shun y se puso de pie. – Vamos adentro, Dan y Runo siguen peleando por las películas y necesitamos que les pongas un alto.

Shun se paró y siguió a su amigo. Dentro era un desastre. Dan y Runo s gritaban uno al otro, Mira trataba de calmarlos sin éxito y Anzu simplemente estaba sentada, comiendo y observando atentamente el espectáculo como si se tratara de un show de televisión. El pelinegro sonrió por dentro. Al menos la situación haría que se olvidara del rostro de tristeza y decepción de su novia, aunque fuera por un momento.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, se que no es muy largo, pero más que nada es un prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **QUEJAS, DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, RECLAMACIONES Y DEMÁS ES UN REVIEW POR FAVOR, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

 _ **Anzu Kazami**_


End file.
